Robe de fille
by Aelim
Summary: Ficlet pour le défi 1h de avec le YodasGang: 1h dans la vie de Ron et de Draco... Portant une robe... Mais bel et bien une robe de fille!


**Titre: ****Robe de fille**

**Auteur: **Aelim

**Disclaiming: **L'univers et les personnages sont à JKR

**Personnage principal: ****Ron/Draco**

**Ratting: ****T**

**Genre: ****Romance/Humour**

**Note: ****Quatrième contribution au défi du Yoda's Gang pour notre série de OS en une page "1h de..." qui décrit une heure dans la vie d'un personnage tiré au sort. Ici on à tiré deux personnages (Ron et Draco pour moi) et deux contraintes (Un personnage porte une robe et un premier baiser).**

**Robe de fille**

Une robe. Pas une robe de sorcier, non. Pas une robe noire et pleine de virilité. Non. Une vraie robe. Une robe de... Une robe de fille!

Elle l'attendait, posée nonchalamment sur le dossier d'une chaise et semblait le regarder d'un air vil et sournois. Elle tendait ses fines manches de soie bleue vers lui et paraissait murmurer: "Mon petit Ronron... Viens à moi... Mon petit Ronron... Tu va souffrir..."

Pourquoi avait il accepté cette idée stupide? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi Hermione avait elle accepté cette idée stupide? C'était son mariage bon sang de bonsoir!

Il avait déjà accepté l'idée que la jeune fille ne serait pas l'amour de sa vie, idée qu'il avait accepté beaucoup plus facilement en découvrant qu'il était pédé comme un phoque. Pourquoi un phoque d'ailleurs? Il y avait il beaucoup de phoques homosexuels? Pourquoi pas une otarie, c'était plus ou moins la même chose non?... Ou un flamand rose...

Il avait aussi accepté l'idée qu'Hermione s'amourache d'un Serpentard. Un bien nul en plus!

Et il avait aussi accepté que lui, Ron Weasley puisse apprécier Théodore Nott. Même si celui-ci était trop sur la même longueur d'ondes qu'Hermione pour être honnête.

Enfin, il avait accepté de venir au mariage de sa meilleure amie et d'être son témoin, car celle-ci ne voulait pas de demoiselles d'honneur... Enfin... C'est ce qu'il avait cru...

- Mais Ron... C'est la tradition... Et Théo est très à cheval sur les vieilles traditions... J'ai réussi à lui faire comprendre que c'était important pour moi que ce soit toi ou Harry qui soit mon témoin et pas seulement une poufiasse blonde choisie pour sa capacité à sourire...

Ron avait été surpris par le vocabulaire de son amie... Apparemment elle n'avait pas apprécié que la famille de Nott veuille lui imposer comme demoiselle d'honneur l'ancienne fiancée de son futur mari...

Ron avait donc accepté. Etre la demoiselle d'honneur au mariage. Il était persuadé que Théo, en plus d'être un serpentard fourbe, et sournois, et méchant, avait trouvé cette solution pour pouvoir se moquer de lui pendant toutes les années à venir. Ca l'occuperait pendant les longues soirées d'hiver... Vil serpentard aux idées stupides!

Et ce fut avec la même joie qu'éprouve un condamné à monter à l'échafaud que Ron enfila la robe bleu nuit. Elle était près du corps, à manches longues, avec un col rond et une jupe qui tombait en corolle. Une robe de fille.

Pour se camoufler il attrapa une veste de costume noire et s'en vêtit. On frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, marmonna le roux

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et une silhouette fine se glissa dans l'ouverture... Et explosa de rire.

- Weasley! Génial! Je vénère Théodore plus que tout au monde! Il a réussi à te faire porter ça...

- Malefoy...

Ron se prit la tête au creux de ses mains. Sur toutes les personnes qui allaient se moquer de lui il fallait que se soit la fouine la première.

- Grandiose! Magnifique! Sublime! On m'avait prévenu mais je n'y croyait pas... Alors Weasley ton corps viril n'est pas trop compressé dans cette jolie robe?

- Pourquoi es tu là Malefoy?

- Quelle question! Je suis venu te voir dans ta jolie robe!

- Et tu ne pouvais pas attendre le mariage?

- Et bien...

La question resta en suspends, autant dans la pièce que dans l'esprit du blond. Il aurait pu, c'est vrai... Mais il voulait... Voir Weasley. Avant tout le monde. En avant première. Une représentation privée. C'etait ça... Oui... Tout à fait: Un spectacle de clown rien que pour lui!

- Elle m'irait mieux à moi qu'a toi Weasley... C'est une très belle robe... Tu n'as juste pas la grâce nécessaire pour la mettre en valeur.

- Oui oui, c'est ça... La grâce nécessaire! C'est plutôt... Comment as tu dit déjà? Mon "corps viril" qui rejette l'idée de cette robe.

Draco se pinca les lèvres, gêné. Oui... C'était exactement sa formulation.

- C'est ton manque de grâce j'ai dit! Si tu avais ma grâce naturelle...

- Même pas cap'

Le coupa le roux, d'un air de défi.

- Même pas cap' de quoi?... Ah... Enlève cette robe Weasley! Tu va voir!

Ron se surprit à sourire, amusé. D'un geste preste il tendit les bras vers les boutons dans le dos de la robe. Mais apparemment, il manquait aussi d'aptitudes de déboutonnage car ses mains ne rencontraient que du vide.

- Bouge pas.

Ordonna Malefoy d'un ton brusque. Il se rapprocha du jeune homme et commença à défaire le haut de la robe doucement. Ses doigts glissaient sur les boutons d'ivoire et, de temps en temps, rencontraient la peau pâle du roux. Il frissonna. Cette situation était gênante. Etrange. Iréelle. Quand il eu terminé il s'écarta brusquement et marmonna

- Bon. Donne moi la robe!

Et il reçu une boule de tissu en pleine figure alors qu'un rire éclatant retentissait dans la pièce.

Ron se tenait debout, devant lui, presque nu. Son regard parcouru son corps sans même sans rendre compte.

- Je rêve ou tu me matte blondinet?

- Ab-so-lu-ment pas! Tu rêve je crois... Pourquoi tu rêve de moi d'ailleurs?

- Idiot.

Répondit Ron dans un souffle. Il s'assit sur la chaise en observant le dos de Malefoy qui se déshabillait tranquillement. Son regard parcouru le corps du blond, répétant, sans s'en rendre compte la scène s'étant déroulée précédemment.

Draco se contorsionnait pour essayer d'atteindre le dernier bouton quand des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. Il s'immobilisa. Un geste repoussa ses cheveux et une main souple ferma enfin la robe. Il ne bougea pas pour autant. Les mains descendirent jusqu'à sa taille et le firent se retourner.

Il se retrouva face à un visage constellé de tâches de rousseur, sur lequel flottait un sourire narquois.

Le roux s'éloigna de quelques pas et observa ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Il devait bien le reconnaître: Malefoy avait raison, il portait la robe beaucoup mieux que lui. Avec grâce. Et même un petit coté... Sexy?

Draco, lui se sentait mal à l'aise. Le silence de la pièce lui pesait.

- Alors Weasley, prêt à reconnaître ta défaite?

Le roux s'approcha et lui murmura à l'oreille

- Oui, vous êtes bien la plus jolie chose que j'ai vu de ma vie mademoiselle Malefoy...

Et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant doucement.

Une main se posa sur la nuque de Draco, l'obligeant à se rapprocher du roux et à approfondir le baiser.

Le cerveau de Malefoy semblait ne plus réussir à analyser la situation. Ce ne fut que lorsque les lèvres douces s'éloignèrent des siennes que Draco émergea.

Il eu le temps de voir une main se saisir de ses habits et une chevelure rousse partir en courant dans le couloir.

Ses habits... Weasley... Ses yeux descendirent sur sa tenue... Merde... Une robe...

- WEASLEY! REVIENT TOUT DE SUITE! RENDS MOI MES HABITS!

Hurla le Serpentard en s'élançant à la poursuite du jeune roux.

Et en courant, hurlant et vociférant dans les couloirs une pensée le surpris... Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé mais une chose était sure: Il adorerait recommencer!


End file.
